Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire that exhibits well-balanced enhancement of wear resistance while maintaining high wet performance.
Description of Background Art
JP2012-116306A describes a pneumatic tire. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.